Who's that Miraculous owner?
by BrokenXMirror
Summary: One Shot: Marinette thinks she discovered who the Papillion is. Adrien is always wearing those shoes with the black butterfly, so it must be him, right?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I always thought it was funny when in episode 8 (at 9MIN 30SEC) Adrien said to Plagg "You're always thinking with your stomach." and then the episode when they are training for the game (ep 15) He stares longingly at the food her parents offer  
"Marinette flopped down on her bed, tired after a long day of school. Although she was true to her duty as Ladybug, it was tiring to save Paris from constant attacks and keep her identity secret from everyone, while pretending she was an average middle school student. The mini heart attacks she -now- occasionally still got from the greek god know as Adrien Agreste did not help, but his posters smiling down at her, papered on her walls slowly lulled her into a deep sleep. It still bothered her, not knowing who the Papillion was, but she knew that Chat Noir would lend a helping emclaw/em. She giggled this time, because she secretly loved puns, but wanted to keep that cat in the bag. She sighed as her eyes took in his smiling face, his tousled hair, his impeccable fashion, and-  
"Her eyes widened in fear and froze focusing on one spot. She slowly blinked, hoping that it was a spot in her vision, but lady luck ran out tonight. Adrien was the Papillion. How could she be so stupid? She stared at him all the time, but didn't notice the akumatized butterfly he wore on his shoes every single day? She was chosen to protect the city, how could she have been so blind? Just because she had a huge crush on the soft hearted model? Calm breathing helped her think. He was the only other person in the class who had never been akumatized, and so she could be sitting right behind her nemesis without knowing. It would explain why villains popped out around her like daisies, he could easily find victims when chloe easily created them around her. Really, if that girl wasn't so self absorbed and clueless, she would be the perfect villain. Tikki fluttered worriedly around Marinette.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She stared at Marinette, who was floundering on the bed.  
"Tikki, do you think Adrien is the Papillion? His shoes have a black butterfly on it! I'm so clumsy and nervous around him, and I didn't notice that fact until now. He could possibly the the one person I have to defeat, and because my only talent is messing up"  
"Don't worry about it now Marinette, it's not proof that he is. You are a good judge of character, and if you talk with him, I'm sure you will find out why. Let's plan tomorrow." Tikki tried to cheer he up, by nuzzling against her cheek.  
"Thanks, Tikki." She nuzzled back, cupping the tiny fairy. She eventually fell asleep to the calm breathing of her little friend.  
"She woke up to the blaring alarm on her phone. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and brushed her teeth before having a delicious breakfast with her mom. She showered and dressed before walking to school. She was dragging her feet, nervous about how to treat Adrien. She though he was nice, but she could no longer be sure. Her hand was tight on the clasp of her purse, worried that Tikki would be noticed, but she was resting quietly at the bottom.  
"Hey girl!" Alya called to her, making her squeak and jump. Alya frowned,"You okay?"She gave a half convincing yawn, and told a white lie. "Yeah, I was just up late. I was thinking about the work I had to do." She finished with one of her sleepy smiles, praying she was convincing.  
"We still on for the amusement park after class?" Nino asked Alya, "I promised Adrien I would show him how to win real prizes for his future girlfriend. No one beats my technique at the Claw Machines."  
"Alya gave a grin as she leaned into Nino. "How sweet of you." She slyly peeked at Marinette to gauge her reaction to the possible date with Adrien, but to her surprise Marinette looked really distracted.  
"Yoohoo, Earth to Marinette, You're coming also, right?"  
"Huh? oh, y- yes, of course. I'll see you guys in homeroom."  
"As Marinette slumped away, Adrien looked Alya. "Is something wrong? She isn't quite as chatty today."  
"She didn't get enough sleep last night, she's just tired." Alya said, trying to convince herself more than Adrien. He nodded, apparently satisfied. Her thoughts went back to Marinette as the boys started to talk about all the arcade games they wanted to play. They slowly filed into homeroom with other students. Marinette had her tablet out, her tongue poking out like it always did when she was working on a problem. Alya snuck a peek, it was the veiw of the Eiffel Tower from the Trocadero.  
"This is my favourite scene to sketch on bad days when I can't be there. It's super relaxing." She mused, noticing Alya's staring.  
Alya nodded as the teacher walked in, and class started.  
Class seemed to end really quickly for Marinette, and she absentmindedly packed her bags. She couldn't think of a good way to interrogate her crush. She wondered how she landed herself in these impossible situations. What was she going to do? Break into his room as Ladybug and demand answers? No, that would never work... would it? She gnawed at her lip. She could fake a day at the amusement park. She was Ladybug, mask or not.  
"I can't do this. It's impossible. Everytime he looks at me I want to melt in a puddle, but then I remember he possibly created all the akumas, so I probably look like a constipated puppy. Alya has been giving me looks all day, I just want to get home and-

Suddenly her phone rang, bringing her out of her reverie. It was a wrong number. She sighed heavily. emThis day is just getting longer.  
"Something wrong?" Alya asked  
"Marinette eyes widened, and she could feel the lightbulb glow over her. "Yeah, sorry, I gotta jet, my parents need me at the bakery. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" The lie slipped out easily.  
"Alya's eyes narrowed. emSomething is going on, and tomorrow she is going to tell me, or so help her.  
"Yo, dude, check out that giant pikachu by the pool game. I know I can win it!" Nino dragged Adrien and Alya to the game.  
"Gotta catch 'em all" Alya joked and Nino grinned at the challenge  
"I'm going to try for the bow and arrow set." Adrian pulled a face. "My father chose fencing for me. Not that I don't enjoy it, but it's a little too gentlemanly to do all the time."  
"Alya whipped out her phone as a joke, and started to videotape. "The mysterious Adrien has graced us with his presence. How did you manage to sneak away this time?"  
He chucked. "I am allowed to leave my house to hang out with friends. I just need to give Natalie three days notice and make sure it fits into my schedule."  
Alya laughed as she remembered his schedule hanging in Marinette's room. "So should we call Natalie next time when we want to schedule an appointment with you?"  
"Haha." he deadpanned. "No."  
"So, Nino," she turned the camera to face him,"As his best friend, does he hang out enough?"  
"No way!" He answered insolently, as Adrien punched his shoulder,"Dude needs to get out more often. Look how fragile he is, all skin and bones, never getting any exercise."  
"Hey man, I get out enough. Check out my white chocolate abs." Adrien flashed the camera.  
 _Marinette will flip when she finds out she missed this_ Alya thought as she zoomed Maybe I should just send it now? Actually, I want to see her face when she flips.  
"Karate, fencing, rock climbing, tango," ticking activities off his fingers. "oh yeah, and running."  
"You take tango?" was the flabbergasted reply.  
"Yeah, good for modeling and flexibility. Gotta stay limber."  
"With all that and you can't dance at a club as well as me? This is beyond sad, bro."  
"He's catching up." Alya hinted.  
And with that, the video ended as Alya and Nino took a couple moment. Adrien rolled his eyes. He focused sharply on his prey... on his game. That bow and arrow set would be his, cause his aim is always true. Smirking at his own pun, he took his chances and shot for gold. Good thing that today he was on point.

Marinette stewed in her room, angrily eating cookies with Tikki.  
"I can't believe he gets off on this, pretending to be a decent person in the day, and they just turn people into his Miraculous stealing servants by using their darkest moments against them. What nerve! I thought Chloe was the only person who did that, but really, they are soul mates. I should have know better than to trust someone who confesses in the rain. And he was trying to approach me! ME! Does that mean he thinks I'm Ladybug and is trying to find out and kidnap you, Tikki? Oh God, I wanted to get close to the jerk who was trying to kidnap you! He would have done it, and they I could no longer protect paris, and Chat Noir would be dead and it would be all my fault that the world collapsed." Marinette huffed the last part out, tired from her rant, and lay motionless on the floor. Tikki rolled a bottle of water to her, and brushed her hair near her ear.  
"Hey, Mari, don't jump to conclusions, we don't know that Adrein even has powers. He could be completely normal for all we know. And when we find out, you are the most creative Ladybug, I'm sure you will find the best answer. I believe in you, and you should too."  
Marinette didn't reply, but she gave a small smile and sat cross legged. She swigged the proffered water and absentmindedly ate another cookie. Her parents closed up the bakery recently, and she would be expected down for dinner any moment. She washed her face at her vanity, and put on her brightest smile, knowing that whatever happened tonight, this dinner may be the most normal one in a while.  
After dinner her parents left to see a movie, so they kissed her good night. She watched the latest episode of Dancing with the Stars, and took a good shower. She dragged her feet up the stairs and indecisively looked at Tikki.  
"You'll do great Marinette. Just say the words."  
"Right." Her resolve returned, and her eyes steeled. "Tikki, transform!" She ran out onto her balcony, and shot off in the direction of Adrien's house in the fastest time yet. Seeing an open window she leapt in. "Adrien." She called to the lump on the bed.  
"Nuh" he groaned, and flicked the light switch back on.  
"You can do this. Pull yourself together. You are Ladybug right now, so act like the hero you are. He may look flawless at the moment, but he is the Papillion. Your sworn enemy. "Adrien Agreste, I now know that you are the Papillion, the enemy of Paris. I'm here to stop you."  
"What! Ladybug, you can't be serious! I love you, and I love Paris. I even love school and wouldn't try to get my friends to attack each other. You look the same, so this isn't the fault of an akuma. What happened?"  
"Don't try and sway me with your innocent farm boy act. I can see past your perfect façade, Papillion." She took out her yo-yo, and swung it menacingly. "Now that I figured it out, attacks are pointless. I know your identity, but you don't know mine, so hand your miraculous over to me, or resign yourself to saving Paris." _That was menacing enough. Let's see what the truth is._ He hung his head. "I didn't want to have to do this, because I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice." Ladybug took half a step back when he raised his hand. "Plagg, Transform!"  
Ladybug's yo-yo stopped spinning, and fell from her limp hands. A gurgled noise escaped her throat, and her mouth dropped. "Chat?" she said, her voice sounding strangely high. Nervous laughter started, and she couldn't stop.  
"This is not what I expected when I bared my fangs." He muttered sourly.  
She was now bent over double, holding her knees for support. "Haha, j-just, you're so different!" Her whole body was shaking. "I mean, from your ahahaha civilian s-self." She coughed, trying to stop more laughter, but it was hopeless.  
Adrien stood there, dumbfounded. "What?" She giggled, "Cat got your tongue?" and laughed harder.  
"Quit being such a pest." he muttered, after the laughter continued for too long.  
"Hey." She became serious for a moment. "That is such a myth. Ladybugs get rid of insect pests in the garden." She let out a few stray snickers, and cleared her throat. "So~ this was unexpected surprise. Not bad. I mean, out of all the Parisians you could have turned out to be, this seems like fate playing tricks. A good surprise." She clarified.  
"Glad it's not the cataclysm you expected." He joked. "And that my laughable identity didn't give you cataplexy."  
"No, no, it was very cat-thartic." She smiled. It felt more natural joking like this in their super hero suits.  
"So does the rule 'show me yours and I'll show mine' apply?"  
"Nice try kitty. I figured it out all on my own. You should be able to too."  
"You accused me of being the scourge of Paris, you didn't exactly figure it out." he deadpanned.  
"My plan was flawless, and worked out well in the end. No matter how much I like you, it's still more fun this way."  
"So you do like me, My Lady. I was beginning to worry, all for nothing." he drawled.  
"He saw a light blush grace her face, but she leaned over and tugged his tail. "Don't let it go to your head." she warned. "Anyways, you have a busy day tomorrow." He raised a brow. "Probably. I'll get out of your hair and let you get some sleep." She jumped out his window, and whipped her way back home, as he stared after her retreating figure.  
"Neither of them had much sleep that night. Marinette wondered what he meant when he said he loved her, and Adrien wondered who she was. When sleep did come, it was relaxing and dreamless.  
"I hope it's not a secret for much longer"

* * *

A/n: somehow some weird thing happened to my writing, it added all this HTML code. strange. I deleted it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up incredibly satisfied. She squealed and buried herself closer into her blanket. _Ladybug really did get rid of all my bad luck. Adrien is so vulnerable, kind and refined, while Chat is so… impossible and brave, my best friend that always has my back. It's weird to imagine them as the same people, but then again, there are some similarities. I am better at beating baddies. Adrien really needs to work on his game if he hopes to win._ She never woke up so warm, with the sun almost unbearably bright this morning. For once she got up extra early, to the smells of the croissants coming out of the oven, and quickly snatched one of the cinnamon ones from the tray.

"Woah, hot, hot!" she chanted, tossing it back and forth on her burning fingers.

Tom plucked it out of her hands. "Watch out, those are fresh. Luckily for you my hands are used to it." He put it on a paper plate and gave it back. "So where's the fire, you're up early."

"Haha, very funny Papa." She took the plate and flopped onto one of the chairs, "I've been up at, uh wow, 6:30, really?" She started to eat, ignoring the slight burning from the still hot treat. Anything to avoid talking about last night with her dad, of all people. There was no possible way to explain _that_. _Crap, who can I tell? If I have no reason to be happy, Alya will get suspicious, but she can't know. Ugh, Tikki, I hope you don't mind me rambling on about this. At least I have one person to talk to. Keeping this inside would be unbearable. Oh God, Alya is going to be suspicious at how excited at I am today. I can imagine it now. "Hey Alya, I'm secretly ladybug who you've been trying to uncover for the past forever, and I've been lying to you the entire time. Anyways I found out that Adrien, who is actually Chat Noir and very slick, has a giant crush on Ladybug, and we could have been dating ages ago if I wasn't so insistent on hiding our identities. Now I don't have to wonder why I like Chat so much. Life is funny like that, right?"_ Her head smacked down on the table, and she let out a low groan.

"Hey kiddo, don't fall back asleep." Tom let out one of his loud laughs, the sound reverberating around the room. "On the house." He joked as he pushed a complete breakfast of cereal with raspberries, covered in slowly cooling hot chocolate and disintegrating marshmallows.

Marinette's eyes bugged and she let out an excited squeal. Her feet tapped the ground in rapid succession, and she jumped up to give her a dad a kiss. "You're the best Papa!" She twirled in the barstool and started eating.

"You're up early, sweetie." Her mom commented, "Where's the fire?"

Marinette swallowed the last of her cereal, and pulled a face. "Very funny Maman, can't I just be up early for once?"

"Of course you can, it's a free country. Now go get changed for school." Maman received a swift kiss on the check as her daughter whirled back up the stairs and came crashing down soon after.

"See you for lunch!" Marinette called behind her as she dashed off to school.

Sabine shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know where our daughters head is. I worry about that girl. Maybe it's just a phase?" She looked up at Tom through her thick eyelashes. He chuckled.

"She'll be alright dear, just you wait and see. I don't know where she gets it from, you were always so graceful and collected, and you still are."

"And you are just as smooth as ever, you big marshmallow." Sabine joked lightly as she swatted at his arm.

"Marshmallow Tom, off the hook!" he joked as he took his pose. "Now, Marshmallow Tom has some important baking duties to attend to, while you, my lovely flower, must open shop."

"Prepare something special for lunch today, maybe a nice soufflé. I have a feeling we're having guests for lunch today. Mothers intuition." Tom saluted and headed towards the bakery kitchen, humming a marching tune.

At school, Marinette tried her best to act natural. However, showing up suspiciously early is not the best way to start. _The keyword is tried, but Alya is too damn observant. Why did you pick me Tikki? Alya is brave even without being Ladybug, but I have to work hard at it. Alya wouldn't even have had to work to hide who she is, because apparently I am the worst detective ever. I turned down my own crush. This is the most ridiculous situation ever!_

"Girl, you okay? It looks like you are thinking too hard again."

Marinette's head shot up from her homeroom desk. "Wha…?"

"Sometimes your thoughts spiral into a crazy, totally insane direction. So what's up?"

"Um, can we go back to my place and talk about it at lunch? I don't really want to talk about it here." Her eyes shifted to Adrien as he entered the class, and immediately shifted back to Alya. "Sure."Alya replied, amused, her eyes narrowing and taking a glance at Adrien. "I have a feeling I know what this is about. I always knew I was right about that anyways."

Marinette shifted guiltily in her seat, feeling suddenly hot. _Ungh, that's right, Alya guessed before me about Adrien being Chat Noir. How could my luck get any worse. I'm supposed to be LADYBUG with good luck at all times! Tikki, why is this happening? Oh no, this is going to be worse than the time I stole her phone and dropped it in the trash can. She was mad that I lied to her, and I lied to her so many times about it. This will take more than croissants and an interview to fix. Maybe Nino has some tricks he can share with me. Maybe he just never gets on her nerves, he is the most relaxed person ever._

"NIN-NO!" Alya seethed. Marinette snapped out of it to see nino leaving across their shared desk, chuckling, and Adrien snapping his head back at Alya and Marinette offered him a shrug.

"Sugar stick?"

"NIN-NO!"

"Honey bunch?"

"NIN-NO!"

"cutie pie?"

"What's with trying to give me a pet name after sweets?"

"Why, babe, it's because you're the sweetness in my life." When Alya didn't protest, Nino chuckled. "So babe is okay?"

"Better than you trying to call me things like lemon drop and sweet 'n sour." Alya pouted.

"You were pretty sweet 'n sour while we were locked in that cage." Nino tried to kiss her pout, but she held her palm out, which he kissed instead. Her hand stiffened and curled, and she pushed him back into his desk.

Marinette gave her friend a look. "He's trying to be romantic because it's our three month anniversary, but I prefer affection more privately."

"W-Wait, so you kissed him and never told me?" Marinette gazed, a little hurt.

"Duh girl, we were locked in a cage together _for_ hours." Alya stared pointedly. "I had to know if I still thought about him like a brother. I don't kiss my brother like that, it's certainly not French kissing because we're French." Alya ended her little speech with a wink, attitude oozing out of her pores.

"Wait, what?"

Alya heavily rolled her eyes. "Love isn't just between couples, familial love is just as strong, and usually stronger. I had to find out if I was attracted, and since we are close, I wanted to conduct some… field research. I mean, you need both for a relationship, right?"

"Hear hear." Nino replied dryly.

"So, I hear you're whipped." Adrien good naturedly chimed in.

Nino gave his laugh and whispered, "In the best way possible." as Mrs. Bustier came in to start the class with attendance. Marinette managed to mostly focus in class, evading Alya's eyes constantly flickering towards her. She flicked her eyes to Adrien, wondering if it was class he was so absorbed in.

 _If Ladybug knows me, she must be in this school. I have a tutor for Chinese, and I doubt Ladybug is a dude from fencing. Modeling is a possibility. I haven't met many courageous girls there, but maybe Ladybug puts on a façade like I do. Maybe it's someone who dislikes Alya? Ladybug is all about privacy and Alya is super invasive. So who dislikes Alya, besides Chloe? I'll have lunch with them to find out, Nino will e glad to help._

As Alya and Marinette got up to eat lunch at the bakery, Adrien pulled Nino along with him to join them. "So where you having lunch? There is this new cat café that opened. They are really popular in Montreal as well." He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"We're going to Marinettes." Alya flicked her eyes towards her bestie. She really wanted to interrogate her, but it was just going to have to wait. She took Nino's hand. "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry."

Alya led the group down the stairs and to the bakery, where Marinette opened the side door. After they filed in, she locked it and led them up the stairs.

"Told you she was bringing her friends."

"And you were right as usual dear." He inconspicuously wrapped his hand around her waist and slipped a five into her pocket as Marinette and her friends sat around the table.

"Wow, this looks rad, uh, sir." Nino exclaimed, stuttering at end.

"You really outdid yourself with meal, Sabine, you know I love your glazed pork. And that bread Tom, no wonder your name is du pain, cause that bread is _the_ best." Alya declared. Adrien gave a snort. When everyone started at him he gave a half smile and shoved his hands in his pockets coolly.

"Nice pun, but I bet there were some pretty good ones _raised_ in this bakery."

Everyone was too busy listening to the pun war to hear Marinette sigh and drop her head. She sneaked a couple of cookies into her bag and poured herself some tea. She hopped onto the barstool and helped herself to some ratatouille and piled glazed shredded pork on her Dad's amazing bread. The secret to good bread, he taught, was to use a starter. The fermentation gave it this really awesome cheesy flavour without the funky smell. She took a bite just as Nino sat down and filled his own plate.

"Thanks for inviting us over, today's menu at the school café was the dumps."

"No problem. You guys are distracting Alya from interrogating me, I should be the one thanking you."

"She is pretty intense sometimes." His eyes bored holes into her back, as she was in an animated conversation about something with her dad and Adrien. Sabine brought out some juice and made an espresso for Tom.

"Come on dear, the bakery will be busy in a few minutes." Tom gratefully took the espresso from her and they walked down to finish their work.

As Alya and Adrien sat down, Alya shot her a look, warning her that she didn't forget about this morning. They both dug in, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of chewing.

"Wow, I wish I could eat like this every day. This is good." Adrian said wistfully.

"Bro, don't you have a private chef?"

"I do, but he has to follow this health regime set by my doctor. I don't go hungry, but I don't get anything that hasn't been approved. Pork is too fatty, and I definitely can't eat too much starches. One time I snuck into the kitchen and took some of the servant's rye bread and put goat butter on it, and my dad was so furious I had extra fencing and running practice. It was worth the practice, but not my dad's rage."

"Huh, he didn't seem to mind it when Marinette won the contest. Maybe he likes her even though she lives in a bakery?"

"Nah, he never leaves the house, I doubt he even knows I'm here. Nathalie is his right hand, though she tries her best for me."

"Dude, he probably has to stay at home to charge his robot batteries. Too. Many. Emotions. Today." Nino joked, and Adrien gave a chuckle and bumped shoulders.

"So how does this compare to your mom's food?"

"Nino, you know my mom makes the best Mac n Cheese, just the way you like it, with chorizo, fried onions, and parsley."

"So you don't eat Michelin five star meals at home?"

"No way, if I ate like that we would have giant plates with half sized portions. That kind of meal is a treat, for a birthday. A lot of work goes into those, it's not practical for our family. Besides, my moms wiped when she gets home, my dad usually makes something for us, and I have a wicked brownie recipe. Or rice crispy squares, 'cause they love it throw in peanut M & M. Little weirdos." She sighed, half affectionately.

"That's probably 'cause you told them that M & Ms are your favourite to trick them into leaving the gummy bears for you."

"Hey, I'm that good. I know how to deal with kids." She gave a pointed look at Marinette. "These brains got me a private interview with Ladybug, so I'm sure I'm close to unmasking her." She made an imaginary check of her list.

"How is Ladybug anything like a kid?" Adrien snorted in disbelief.

Marinette wanted to pipe up at how it was guilt that got her that interview, not brains, but decided to let it pass. She took a large bite instead.

"I'm the only one here who would know, since I have a bunch of the little terrors back home." Alya's face was smug. "They're how I handle Marinette so well."

And at that Marinette deeply regretted taking such a large bite, because she choked. Adrien patted her back, which only made things worse. After some hacking and a bright red face, Marinette finally said, "Excuse me?"

"Oh girl, I love you and you're really awesome, but you need a hand sometimes. Plus you used up all the excuses I thought of for you when you're late, and you told the teacher that your dog, which you don't have, ate your socks. That would have been a ride to the Principle if Rose hadn't got in trouble."

Marinette swallowed before she immaturely stuck out her tongue.

"Ah, ah, use your words." Alya jokingly reprimanded.

"Now now dear," Nino said with a falsely deep voice, "don't tease the little cinnamon roll while she eats. She needs to eat lots and grow up proper."

Marinette gave Alya a light punch, and a warning look to Nino before she finished her lunch. "Am I allowed to have dessert? I'm finished." She asked sarcastically.

"Sure you didn't feed any to the dog?" Adrien joked.

Marinette blushed and went to the counter to get a pain ou chocolate as everyone laughed. "Better hurry up, lunch ends in 10 minutes, and I have enough lates this month. Don't want to have to make up another excuse."

Alya stopped rubbing her forearm and everyone finished quickly. Marinette rinsed the dishes in the sink while everyone else helped themselves to dessert. They rushed out the door and got to class with minutes to spare.

Adrien decided there was nothing to lose by just asking outright. "Hey, Alya, I was reading the ladybug last night-"

"You like ladybug?"

"She's the saviour of Paris, doesn't everyone like her?"

Alya jabbed Marinette discreetly, and she barely moved, but she grimaced.

"So, I was wondering, is everyone happy about the blog?"

"Ah, well, my parents are pretty cheesed, but other than that, other bloggers are way cool. I'm known as LadyBlogger, but most people in real life don't get so excited about it. I haven't found my fellow nerd yet."

Adrien swivelled his head in Marinettes direction. Maybe she could give him a clue? "So how about you? What do you think of Ladybug."

Marinette gave her usual twitch when he talked to her, but she answered steadily, "Oh well, you know, I -er appreciate how um… good she is for Paris, but that suit doesn't really doesn't peak my fashion interests. Clothes are more exciting to me. I wish I could design a more practical suit, because really!? Who designed that, Arachneman? Capes would be terribly impractical, so at least that's fine, but shoes, like those memory foam ones and more textured fabric for better grip." Marinette blinked a couple times, blushed, and let out a nervous laugh. "I mean, I uhh, fashion is serious business. To me." she clarified.

 _No jokes about Ladybug's grip around my heart._ "Wow, that's quite the critical eye you have. You don't joke around."

Alya mumbled something and Marinette shushed her, while Adrien hesitantly turned around as class began. The day finished much too early for Marinette's liking, but she looped her arm in Alya's, excited to eat some of mango parfait her parent made. They strolled in the direction of the bakery, chatting easily about the new themed cafe Juleka mentioned.

"I googled it, and it got some high reviews on Yelp."

"I gotta teach you the real sites girl, everyones knows that Yelp isn't helpful."

Marinette giggled. "Did you look it up on reddit again?"

"No, this time it was Tagit. The site is legit, and people know humour on there. Plus they can use layover to add sparkles and stuff to the pictures. The foodporn there is serious. Anyways, I'm planning on hanging out with some of my site viewers there, so I wanna scope it out beforehand."

"Yeah, sure, as long as they have steamed chai tea, I don't mind themed cafes."

"Nice! So what did your parents make today?"

"Mango parfait for the summer. We can make crepes for your if you want."

"Hah, I think I'll make them, I don't need you to ruin another pair of my kicks. It smelled great but the butter took forever to come out."

"Can you make them chocolate?"

"You know it." They walked to the house kitchen to get started on the crepes. Alya pulled out a whisk and a bowl, already at home in the kitchen. With the ingredients on the counter, she eyeballed them all. Marinette stared in amazement as Alya whisked it easily together and poured the perfect amount on the hot pan. With a quick flick of her wrist the batter evened out, and the smell permeated the room. Alya set up the double boiler, and moved onto making some more crepes. She dumped white chocolate in the double boiler and added some vanilla beans. In between switching crepes she sliced strawberries and took a bowl of cookie crumbles out of the freezer. As Alya was finishing up, Tom and Sabine came up with the mango sherbet.

"Hey girls, you ready? Tom placed it on the kitchen table.

"You bet!"

"You're free to visit anytime you want." Sabine offered.

"I'll take you up on that. This house is way quieter than my own."

"Not when they are playing super mechs strike."

" **Ultimate** mechs strike III." Tom and Marinette both corrected.

Sabine just rolled her eyes and took another bite. "This is a really great spring food."

"Speaking of spring foods," Marinette started her non sequitur, "when are we filling the freezer with spring rolls again? I noticed we are running low."

Tom gave a chuckle. "Next week sweetie. Your great uncle is sending us those special mushrooms."

"Papa, you know the best way to a girl's heart."

"Don't think your sweet talk will get you out of clean up." Alya just laughed as Marinette gave a weak smile. Alya finished her plate and started to help clean up.

"Of course Papa." She and Alya washed and dried the dishes and put the sherbet back in the freezer, and took the leftover chocolate and strawberries up through the trapdoor.

"So," Alya started after their settled by her desk, "I gotta tell you about something."

 **A/N: Sorry if I made them all super ooc, I was watching crack!vids before doing this, instead gifs, so that might have affected this, as well as my boyfriends back amv on repeat. I had all this free time and didn't do anything, and now I'm on crunch time I'm writing this. Life is weird like that.**


End file.
